Devil ga Kill
by Alphamon Burstmode X
Summary: Pretty straight forward premise. Tatsumi is the son of Sparda and is gonna kick all kinds of Imperial ass. Tatsumi x Harem, Wave x Kurmome, Lubbock x Najenda and maybe Virgil x Seryu. Please enjoy,
1. Devil and Assassins

Devil ga Kill

Chapter 1

Devil and Assassins

Okay, so when watching Akame ga Kill and hearing the explanation of the Imperial Arms, I had 1 thought. 'That's pretty much a weaker version of Devil Arms.' And with that the seeds were planted. Okay, just want to run a couple things real quick. First: This is a Tatsumi x Harem fic. Second: Tatsumi is Dante. Finally: For Tatsumi's Devil Trigger the DMC 4 mode just with wings. Well, with the explanations out of the way... Let's kick it up!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Tatsumi in the bed he was using in the mansion of the family that had taken in once he got to the Imperial capital. 'Hmm, it's getting pretty late. That Demon should have shown up by now.' Tatsumi thought before he suddenly smelled something nearby. 'Devil Arms?' He thought as he looked to his left. 'No. It smells like Human magic.' (All of his senses are hyper charged.)

Tatusmi then looked over to the window to see Aria, the girl who had led him to this mantion, running it to the woods in the back yard. He then looked up slightly when he sensed something in the girls direction. "Oh, that's where it is." He said as he picked up his back and took 2 high caliber pistols out of it. 1 of them was a bright silver while the other was jet black and both of them had warped handles. (I'm using the DMC: Devil May Cry versions of them as I feel they look cooler.)

"Alright girls, it's play time." Tatsumi said as a dark smirk graced his lips and he jumped out to the window. Upon doing so, he glanced over to side to see the guards fighting a group of people. Well 'fighting' may not be the best word. More like 'swinging around and hoping to hit something.'

Most of them were being mode down by a girl with a katana and a man in white armor wielding a red spear. The girl was wearing a black shirt, a black short skirt, a black trench coat a red tie,, red gauntlets black shoes and black thigh high socks. All of the guards that were smart enough to run got shot in the head by pink haired girl with pigtails wearing all pink who was standing next to a young man with green hair wearing a white t-shirt with a red trim on the color under a green coat with a white fur trim, blue jeans, brown boots and red goggles.

"Damn..." Tatsumi whispered as he looked at the fight. "Those 2 girls are really cute." Tastumi thought as he focused on the black haired girl and the pinkette before he sniffed the air and his eyes widened. "No." He he whispered as he rushed though tree tops easily passing Aria and her guards before landed on the roof of a shed and opened the sky light and jumped in.

Upon entering the room, Tatsumi saw dozens of bodies hung up naked from the ceiling and cages filled with corpses lining the walls. However, 2 bodies stood out to him. Bodies that were all be it barely, still breathing.

"Sayo. Ieyasu." He whispered before pulling out his silver gun and shooting the girl down from the ceiling as she fell in to his arms.

"Tatsumi?" He heard a choked whisper.

"Ieyasu." Tatsumi said as he walked over to his friend as he set Sayo down. 'Demonic poison. I can't do anything for him.' Tatsumi thought sadly.

"S-S-Sayo. I-Is she gonna be o-okay?" Ieyasu barely choked out the question.

"She'll be fine." Tatsumi promised his dying friend.

"Th-thank Go..." Ieyasu wasn't able to finish before he succumbed to the poison.

"He has nothing to do with this place." Tatsumi said bitterly as he looked down at Ieyasu's now dead body. "But maybe he'll take of you now, Ieyasu." He said as he saw a light invisible to most people leave Ieyau's body and go upward. He smiled a slight bit before looking over to Sayo.

"At least I'll be able to keep you around." He whispered as bit hard on his lower wrist as blood poored in to his mouth. He then lifted up Sayo's upper body as his wrist instantly healed. He then placed his lips to Sayo's own and he made her swallow his blood. "There." He whispered as he laid her back down while her injuries slowly started to heal. "I'll be right back." He whispered in to her ear as he walked to the door of the shed.

"Please! Please don't kill me!" Aria begged while on her knees in front of the girl in black and a blond girl with lion paws who was wearing a black push up bra, black swimsuit bottoms, white sleeves, white chaps and brown thigh high boots. " Please! I'm innocent."

"I wouldn't say that." Tatsumi said as he walked out of the shed causing Aria to bolt up.

"Tatsumi! Y-you have to he... AHHHH!" Aria shout in extreme pain as her knee exploded from being shot by Tatsumi's black gun.

"You tortured 1 of my friends and stood by as the other was poisoned. What's worse you did the same to dozens of innocent people." Tatsumi said as he walked up to her and knelt down placing his gun to her head. "Now they can rest easy." He said as he blew Aria's brains through the ground. The blood the dripped down in to an under ground room , hitting a large greenish blue hand.

"Woah! That was impressive." The blonde woman said, getting Tatsumi's attention.

"You're the girl from this afternoon." Tatsumi said remembering how the girl had tried to scam him and her humored her with some of the money he had before he sensed the Demon near Aria's mansion.

"Yeah. That's me." The woman grinned before a flash of light enveloped her as the lion paws and ears disappeared and her hair shortened to neck length. "Name's Leone. This is my friend, Akame" She said.

Suddenly, the 3 of them felt a rumbling beneath them. "You might want to transform again." Tatsumi said before the ground exploded in front of them as Leone transformed back in to her lion like form again as the dust cleared to reveal a large flower with a giant coming out of it with greenish blue shin and tendril like growths on her head.

The creature then looked down at Aria's body and then down to the 3 people still standing. "Which 1 of you killed the girl?" The Demon asked in a whisper. "Which 1 of you denied me my revenge!" She screamed in rage before making a vine crash down near the 3 of them, making them jump out of the way.

"That would be me." Tatsumi said getting the Demon's attention.

"That sent." The Demon whispered. "Son of Sparda!" She shouted before swinging a vine at Tatsumi who responded by reaching behind his back and calling forth a large broadsword with a scull on the hand guard (From the early parts of Devil May Cry 3 because it honestly looks better that way to me.) and used the flat part of the blade to stop the vine.

"Woah! Lady! Calm down." Tatsumi said as he pushed the vine back. "If anything, you should be thanking me. That bitch and her family clearly used your blood to make that poison." He said,

"They were mine to kill!" The Demon shouted trying to attack Tatsumi only for Akame to cut the vine.

"Thanks." Tatsumi said. "Akame, right? You want to help me out?" He asked as he turned back to the Demon.

"I owe you for killing the target." Akame said in a slightly cold voice.

"What ever you say, beautiful." Tatsumi said with a smirk making Akame's heart beat increase and Leone to get a twinge of jealousy.

"I'm in too." Leone said not wanting to be shown up by Akame.

Tatsumi returned his sword to his back and drew guns as he ran up a tree, flipping over the Demon as he shot her. Taking the opportunity, Akame and Leone both jumped up. The latter of them punching the Demon in the stomach while the former slashed at her head only to be blocked by her forearm before she pushed Akame back.

"What?" Akame asked in shock as Leone landed next to her.

"That's impossible." Leone said, knowing full well the power of Akame's sword. In their shock, the 2 young women didn't notice the vine coming at them until it was to late for them to dodge. But not however to fast for Tatsumi to block the vine, catching it. But getting run through in the process. (It's not Devil May Cry if the main character doesn't get impaled at least once.)

Tatsumi's eyes then glowed red as he stomped down on the ground and lifted the Demon up and spinning her around and throwing her 20 ft up. He then grabbed his sword as the hole in his abdomen healed and he jumped up and slashed the Demon in the shoulder. The Demon then landed hard on the ground, the flower on her waist being replaced with legs as she shrank down to Human size wearing a small green dress dark green shoes, and a blue jacket with red lining on the collar and sleeves.

Tatsumi then landed on the ground and looked down at the blood covered hole on his clothes. 'Damn! This was my favorite sweater.' He thought as he walked over to the demon and knelt down next to her.

"You know how this works, don't you?" Tatsumi asked.

"I am now your weapon and servant." The Demon said.

"Good. Now, I would like to know the name of my new weapon." Tatsumi said as he reached out his hand and picked the demon up.

"I am Gilgamesh." The Demon said before bowing to Tatsumi. "I am at your service, Master." She said as Tatsumi put his hand on her shoulder.

"Let's see what you can do." Tatsumi said and Gilgamesh disappeared in a flash of green light. When it faded, Tatsumi now had on black greaves, gauntlets, a facemask on a plate on his back. All of which had light on them that was shifting between yellow, red, purple, and blue.

Tatsumi opened and closed his fists a couple times and extended a spike on the right gauntlet before punching the ground and causing a large crater to form beneath him. "Oh, we're gonna get along nicely." He said with a grin.

"Thank you, Master." Gilgamesh spoke from the back plate.

Tatsumi then turned his attention back to Akame and Leone. "Nice working with the 2 of you." He said before walking over to the shed.

Leone was the first to recover from what she had just seen. "We're hiring if you want to keep working with us." She offered as Tatsumi turned back to her and took a moment before responding.

"2 conditions. I bring my friend with me and help bury the 1 who didn't make it." He said.

"Okay." Akame said as she walked over next to Tatsumi and the 2 of them walked in to the shed and she picked up Ieyasu while Tatsumi had Gilgamesh turn back to her Human sized form and had her pick up Sayo, who was still healing. All the while, hidden from even Tatsumi's senses. A man wearing a blue trench coat was watching Tatsumi walk away.

"What the hell took you guys so long?" The girl in pink asked as Tatsumi and the other got back to the yard of the mansion. "And who are they." She asked pointing at Tastumi's crew.

"I'm Tatsumi. This is Gilgamesh and Sayo." Tatsumi said pointing to himself and then to the Demon holding his friend before turned his head to the left a bit. "There are guards coming. We'll save the meet and greet for later." He said as the rest of the group nodded and they rushed off.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Well, there you go I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this fic. Please fallow, favorite and review and please, no flame. Well, until next time and as always... Keep on keeping on.


	2. Welcome to Night Raid

Chapter 2

Welcome to Night Raid

Okay, I got the minimum 3 reviews per chapter. So, let's start with chapter 2. Alright... Let's kick it up!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Tatsumi along with Sayo and Gilgamesh had just arrived with the Night Raid members had just arrived back at the assassins home base. After moving Sayo in a room to recover from her ordeal and leaving Gilgamesh to guard her, Tatsumi took Ieyasu's body to a nearby cliff side to bury it.

"I'll miss you, buddy." He said before he looked up from the grave to sky. He then turned around ready to walk back to the house. However when he turned, he was met by Leone.

"Hey, uhh." Leone was trying to think of what she could say. 'Damn! I really suck at this. Ah to Hell with it.' The blonde thought as she pulled Tatsumi's head to the top of her breasts.

'Hello!' Tatsumi thought in surprise. 'Damn. These are pretty firm.' He thought.

"I'm sorry about your friend." Leone said trying to comfort him.

"I just wish he had a better death." Tatsumi said as he thought about how painful the suffering from the poison was.

As the 2 of them were hugging, Akame walked up to them. Upon seeing them, Akame felt her heart speed up a bit as her fist clenched slightly. 'Wait, why am I mad?' Akame asked her self before she shook her head a bit and called Tastumi's name.

"Oh, hey Akame. What's up?" Tatsumi asked.

"It looks like your friend is about to wake up." Akame said before she led Tatsumi back to the house.

Tatsumi walked in to the room that Sayo was sleeping in with Leone and Akame close behind him.

"Tatsumi?" Sayo groggily asked as Tatsumi walked up next to the bed.

"Sayo, what's the last thing that you remember?" Tatsumi asked the black haired girl.

"Th-those people. They chained me up and put Ieyasu in..." She started before remembering her other friend. "Ieyasu! Where is he?" She asked in a panic before she saw the sad look in Tatsumi's eyes. "No." She whispered before she began sobbing before bolting her face in to Tatsumi's face and began crying uncontrollably.

"Shh. It's okay." Tatsumi said as he stroked Sayo's hair trying to calm her down.

"D-did he get a proper burial?" Sayo asked after 5 and a half minutes of crying.

"Yeah, I buried him on a cliff just a couple minutes walk from here. I'll take you to him once your done healing." Tatsumi said as he mentally noted how much she went through for his blood not to have finished healing her yet.

"So... where are we anyway?" Sayo asked as she looked over at Akame, Leone and Gilgamesh.

"We're in the base of a group called ' Night Raid'. They've asked us to join them." He explained to her.

"So, what douse this group do?" Sayo asked.

"I believe I can explain that." A female voice came from the door of the room as the 2 friends looked over to see a woman with a bulky green mechanical right arm wearing a black suit and a black eye patch over her right eye.

"Boss." Both Akame and Leone addressed the woman who simply nodded at them and signaled everyone in the room to follow her to the meeting room. In response, Tatsumi helped Sayo out of the bed and allowed her to lean on him as the walked.

Upon reaching the meeting room, Night Raid's boss, named 'Najenda' explained that Night Raid was established by the revolutionary army to assassinate corrupt high profile targets in the empire so that they could gain enough ground to take the nation back from Minister Honest, who had been manipulating the emperor ever since the old emperor and empress died under 'mysterious circumstances'.

Sayo sounded quite impressed with Night Raids work and after what she had been through she was in a big hurry to join up. "I'm in." She said with no doubt at all in her voice.

"Good." Najena responded as she stood up. "You'll need to start some training once you've fully recovered. In the mean time, I suggest you take it easy for a while." Najenda said getting a reluctant nod from Sayo.

"Alright then. Looks like we have 3 new members." Najenda said with a smile before she looked down at Tatsumi's sweater. "Mine. It was your turn to go on a supply run. Take Tastsumi with you. He'll be needing some new clothes. Plus it's a good chance for him to get a lay of the land." She said to the pinkette.

"Okay boss. "Mine said. 'Oh great. Why am I stuck with the noobie.' Mine inwardly groaned as she Tatsumi and Gilgamesh left the base and headed to the city.

About a 2 half hours later as the trio was walking through the city, Gilgamesh couldn't help but notice some of the people in the shadows, almost as if they were hiding. She could feel a dark aura surrounding the castle in the center of the city. An aura that seemed familiar. Something that she had left the demon realm to try to escape as many other demons did. And then all to quickly she looked to her Master as she realized why he was so quick to join Night Raid.

"Okay, I'm gonna be going some recon. You go get yourself a decent shirt." Mine said sounding kind of snide.

"Fine. But take Gilga with you since you don't have your weapon with you." Tatsumi responded with a firm voice.

Mine was about to protest. But after she saw the commanding look in his eyes, she knew he wouldn't take no for an answer. "Your right. Good call." She said as she an Gilgamesh walked off.

"Let's see. What would look good on me?" Tatsumi said as he tapped on his chin for a moment before he snapped his fingers remembering a store he had passed the day before while helping that blonde sociopath Aria shop around.

"Thank you. Come again." One of the store clerks said as Tatsumi walked out now wearing a red leather coat with long coat tails that was black on the chest, had a black strap on the back to hold his sword when he summoned it and had 2 black straps that were connected to his red leather pants. He had also elected to get himself a pair of black boots with 3 buckles on each and black leather gloves which had the same. (Devil May Cry 2 Dante because apparently I'm the only guy alive who likes either that design or for that matter, the only 1 who likes that game.)

Tatsumi then heard a commotion coming from a block away and he began walking to see what it was. Upon reaching the assemble crowd and spotting his companions in it, he looked up to see about a dozen crucified bodies.

In front of the crosses giving a bullshit speech on how each victim was a trator to the empire, was a bulky man with a scar over a missing left eye. On the center of his armor, invisible to the eyes of a human, But clear as day to Tatsumi and Gilgamesh was a glowing red symbol of 3 circles in a triangle. 1 on top and 2 on the bottom.

"What's his deal?" Tatsumi asked as he walked up behind Mine. The pinkette then turned around and need to take a few moments after seeing his new look.

"That's Ogre. He's 1 of the most feared captains in the imperial army." Mine said as she turned back to the scene on the stage. "Guys 1 of the most sadistic bastards you'll ever meet. In fact, I've heard that he sometimes kills even women and children on a whim." She explained as she clenched both her fists and teeth.

'Sounds just like the kind of sick bastards that son-of-a-bitch would hire.' Tatsumi thought before turning back to Mine. "We should probably head back to base." He said getting a nod from the girls and 3 3 of them headed out.

Meanwhile Ogre was enjoying the sight of his victims when he suddenly heard a voice in his mind. ::Ogre, I could sense someone through your mark. Someone with the blood of Sparda. Find him and destroy him.:: The voice commanded.

::At once, Lord Mundus.:: Ogre replied as he began walking in the direction that Tatsumi and the others went in.

Back with Tatsumi's gang, the 3 of them were about 1 more hour out from the base when Tatsumi suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"Gilga." He signaled the plant Demon.

"I sense it to." She said as Mine turned to them.

"What is it?" Mine asked as Tatsumi threw her a sawed off shotgun.

"Take cover." He said before snapping his fingers as Gilgamesh transformed in to her weapon state. Just as she did so, a nearby tree came flying at them only to be met by a punch from Tatsumi.

"So you're the son of Sparda." Ogre said as he walked forward. "I'm not impressed." We said with his usual grin.

"I could say the same about 1 of the most feared men in the empire." Tatsumi said as he cracked his knuckles. "Tell me, do you hear the word 'morbidly' a lot?" He asked with a smirk as Mine stifled a giggle from behind a tree. Orge than screamed in ran and punched a Tatsumi only for him to backflip on to a nearby boulder.

"Now, now. That boulder is not your eating disorder." Tatsumi continued to mock. Now Gilgamesh was having trouble not laughing.

"You little dick!" Ogre shouted as Tatsumi jumped another 1 of his punches.

"Been so long since you've seen yours, you don't know what 1 looks like anymore, huh?" Tatsumi asked with a smirk as he parried another punch and gave Ogre a right cross to the face. "Then again, what do you expect from a guy who cant even see when he's being distracted." He said as Ogre was suddenly shot in the shoulder by Mine as his arm came clean off and he fell to the ground in pain.

Seeing that the enemy was down, Tatsumi had Gilgamesh transform back and he pulled out his sword and quickly decapitated Ogre. "You know he'll be expecting you now." Gilgamesh said.

"He still doesn't know what I look or that I'm with Night Raid." Tatsumi replied getting a confused look from Mine.

"What the Hell are you 2 talking about?" Mine asked as she walked up to them.

Tatsumi then looked to Gilgamesh then back to Mine. 'Well, they were gonna find out eventualy.' He thought. "I'll tell you back at the base. He said. Mine didn't press the issue as the 3 of them walked back to the base.

Meanwhile in the imperial palice. A very fat man with a white beard and white hair was angrily chewing on some raw meat. 'So, 1 of Sparda's brats survived.' He thought as a trickle of blood came down his chin. "Good. Now I can obliterate the last of his legacy with my own hands." He whispered before letting out of dark chuckle.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Well, there you go, I hope you like the second chapter. Now before I sign off, I have a question. What Imperial arms should Sayo get? I was thinking either giving her her either Black Marlin or I'd be open to other suggestions. Please vote in the reviews and until next time and as always... Keep on keeping on.


	3. Cards on the table

Chapter 3

Cards on the table

Okay, Let's get started on chapter 3. Now before we begin. There haven't been any votes on which Imperial Arms Sayo will get. If I don't any votes, I'll probably give her Black Marlin. Well anyway... Let's kick it up!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Tatsumi had just arrived back at the Night Raid base with Mine and Gilgamesh close behind. He then unzipped his coat and in 1 quick motion, he took it of in a quick spin revealing a red vest over a long sleeved black shirt as he threw his coat to a near by hanger.

"Ah good, your back." Najenda greeted. "We have an assignment." She said.

"Who's the target?" Mine asked as she walked up next to Tatsumi.

"This man, Captain. Ogre." Najenda replied throwing down the picture of Ogre.

"Heh, Call the client and tell them 'mission accomplished'. We took him out on the way home." Tatsumi said as he signaled Gilgamesh to fallow him and they both walked towards the kitchen.

"That true?" Najenda asked.

"Yeah. He killed him with little to no effort." Mine said.

"Then what's wrong?" The 1 eyed woman asked.

"Tatsumi and Gilgamesh started talking about someone who would be gunning for him now and that he would explain it to us." Mine said.

"Do you think that this will pose a threat to us." Najenda asked her.

"No. It's just that I'm... Worried about him." Mine admitted more to herself than anyone else.

"Don't be. I'm sure he can handle it." Najenda assured the pinkete.

"I hope you're right." Mine said as she left the room and went to the kitchen and saw Tatsumi and Gilgamesh working on dinner and stared at him for a moment before leaving.

About 2 hours later, all of Night Raid were eating the dinner that Tatsumi made. "So Tatsumi, Mine tells me you have something to tell us." Najenda said before taking a bite of pizza. (It's Devil May Cry. Pizza is essential.)

"Alright." Tatsumi said as he stood up. "I guess it all started with 2 devils, Sparda and Mundus. The 2 of them were great friend in the begining. The 2 of them even worked together to put Mundus in power of the Demon realm. That all changed 1 day. When Mundus got greedy." Tatsumi said.

"What does that have to do with you?" Lubbock, Night Raids resident perv asked.

"I'm getting to it." Tatsumi replied before returning to the story. "Anyway, Mundus wasn't content with ruling the Demon realm with, as Sparda soon found out, an iron fist and he began to get troops together to invade the human world. Sparda didn't know what to do. Until he met a Demon hunter named 'Eva'." He said, pausing after saying the woman's name

" Despite there differences, the 2 of them fell in love and Sparda knew then what had to be done. He stood against Mundus and the 2 of them fought a battle which made all 3 realms shake. In the end, Sparda won, Humanity was safe, and Sparda and Eva got married and had twin boys, Vergil... And Dante." He continued before his face became dark.

"It didn't last though. You see, Sparda decided to show mercy to Mundus because of their friendship. That was the last mistake he ever made. Mundus escaped from his prison and stormed Sparda's home. Eva and Sparda tried to fight but in the end they where overwhelmed. They told the boys to run. Eva gave both her sons an amulet to remember her while Sparda used pieces of his own soul to forge weapons for them to defend themselves. That the last day Dante and Vergil saw their parents... Or each other." He finished the story, his back turned to the others.

"What happened to them?" Akame said, already having figured out the fate of 1 of them.

"I don't know what happened to Vergil. I want to believe he's still out there and you've all probably figured out what happened to Dante." He said as he slightly raised his arms up and all of them nodded.

"So, this 'Mundus' guy is in the Capitol and you're hunting him down?" Mine asked.

"Oh, I'm gonna kill Mundus, no question. But I'm helping you guys because this place needs help and I only know 1 way I can do that." Tatsumi said.

"Well, we're happy to have your help. But what do we call you?" Najenda asked.

"You can keep calling me 'Tatsumi' if you want" Tatsumi said. (For the record. I will still be referring to him as Tatsumi.) With that he decided to finish eating and go to bed.

A few hours later, after everyone had gone to bed, Tatsumi was lying down in his own, appearing to be asleep. "How are you feeling?" He asked with his eyes still closed.

"I'm feeling a lot better, thanks." Sayo replied as she sat down next to him. "Can I ask you something?" She asked as Tatsumi sat up and Sayo had to resist staring at is bare chest.

"What's up." He asked.

"When we decided to go to the capitol, did you know that Mundus was there?" She asked him.

"You're asking me if I was willingly bringing you and Eayasu in to the Lions den?" He asked.

"Hey!" Leone shouted from the room next to his.

"Sorry, best analogy I could think of. Also, stop eavesdropping!" Tatsumi shouted back.

"Sorry. I'll go back to sleep." She said through the wall.

"Thank you." He said before turning back to Sayo. "Anyway no, I didn't know that Mundus was in the Capital and as for Eayasu... I just wasn't..." He tried to say just before Sayo pulled him in to a hug.

"It's okay. He wouldn't want you to blame your self and neither do I." She said in a whisper before giving him a small peck on the lips.

"Thanks, Sayo. I needed that." Tatsumi said as he mustered a smile.

"Would you... Would you like for me to stay here tonight?" Sayo asked more for her benefit than his as a slight blush on her face.

"Yeah. That's fine by me." Tatsumi responded before lying back down as Sayo rested her head on his chest before the 2 of them drifted off to sleep.

At that very same time at the Imperial palace:

Minister Honest was pacing through his private room.

"How to do it? Who to use?" He asked him self while taking a bite from a piece of raw meat.

"With Esdeath in the north and all my best minions trying to track down those pathetic rebels, I am low on options for destroying Sparda's bastard.

"Why just destroy him, when you can break him?" A feminine voice asked from behind Honest.

"That's not a bad idea." The fat Demon whispered. "Someone to gain his trust maybe even to weaken him like that whore Eva did to Sparda." He said, voicing how he thought things would go down.

"Well then, do I have your permission to go play with him?" The girl in the shadows asked.

"Very well. But you are to regularly contact either my self or Syura to keep us up on your progress." Honest said before the girl walked to the window and the moon light revealed a blonde teenager wearing an all black outfit consisting of leather pants, a button up shirt which only covered her waist and lower breasts, boots and a choker.

"This is going to be fun. Thank you, daddy." The girl said with a sadistic grin before opening the window and jumping off of the roof and walls of the palace as she made her way down to the city. However, as she reached the streets and began walking, she failed to notice the same shadowy figure that was watching Tatsumi when he fought Gilgamesh.

"So she's joined the game know?" He asked to nobody before turning around an gripped the katana on his belt. "You'd better be careful, Little Brother." He said before dissapearing in to the shadows.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

There you go, guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry if it was a little short. It was mostly just setup and exposition. Now before I go, I have a question. What should be the next Devil arms or style for Tatsumi to get? (Demons he absorbs styles from will not become his servants. They will just die.) Please vote in the reviews and until next time and as always... Keep on keeping on.


End file.
